Hot switching circuitry may be utilized by devices requiring voltage level shifting without positive and/or negative supplies of a level shifter changing to obtain a change in the output state of the level shifter. When a device has to transition modes (i.e., switch between active and standby modes), hot switching circuitry may allow current to quickly flow through various components in the circuitry, as an existing voltage may already be present within the device when the device is transitioning from one mode to another. Therefore, hot switching may allow a device to quickly transition from one voltage level to another when switching from one mode to another.